Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell è una canzone dei The All-American Rejects presente nell'episodio Hell-O, il quattordicesimo della Prima Stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry con in sottofondo le Nuove Direzioni ad eccezione di Finn Hudson. La canzone è dedicata a Finn perché ha rotto con Rachel nell'episodio precedente e lei lo ha visto flirtare con Brittany e Santana in Aula canto. Rachel ha cambiato tema della settimana "Hello" per concentrarsi solo sulla prima sillaba: "Hell", e Will è completamente deluso da lei. Testo della canzone Rachel: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? Rachel: And truth be told I miss you (Nuove Direzioni: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Ragazze delle ND: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel: Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you (Nuove Direzioni: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (Ragazze delle ND: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well Nuove Direzioni (tranne Finn): When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Ragazze delle ND: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Ragazze delle ND: hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Ragazze delle ND: hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (Ragazze delle ND: you’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well I hope it gives you hell (Ragazze delle ND: gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Ragazze delle ND: give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...Well Errori *All'inizio della canzone, Santana e Brittany restano sedute con le mani che reggono il mento. Nella scena immediatamente dopo, le loro braccia sono lunghe distese senza che abbiano avuto il tempo di farlo. Galleria di foto Givesyouhell.jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.png Givesyouhell5.PNG Givesyouhell4.PNG Givesyouhell3.PNG Givesyouhell2.PNG Givesyouhell1.PNG Video Navigazione en:Gives You Hellde:Gives You Helles:Gives You Hellfr:Gives You Hell Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One